Textaholic
by when the lights go out
Summary: The story of a textaholic and how she fell in love. Crack! pairing. Co-authored by: WakeMeUpWhenItsyesterday --For Holly, because she's amazing.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **--Textaholic

** Summary: **--The story of a textaholic.

**Disclaimer: **--_I, -ForeverStartsTonight, hereby disclaim the characters, the city of Westchester, New York, the songs and all of the lyrics. However, the plot is completely of my own creation._

**Author's Note: **This is the kind of story where we re-create Massie's character _a lot _to make her seem more punk-esque, rebellious and even likable. But sorry my dears, not this time, but I must admit that our beloved Layne Abeley is out of character a bit in this one.

**-*-*-*-**

_If you knew how much I loved you, what would you risk to be with me?_

Layne Abeley shook her mane of dark hair as she received yet another text message from an unknown and untraceable number. She should know, she'd been trying to trace this number for three weeks now and she had found _nothing _about who was sending her these messages. At first she thought this was all a great hoax from the ever-so-bitchy Queen Massie Block, but she had soon ruled that out. Massie wouldn't have been smart enough to do this. She had re-read this text at least a hundred times, but had yet to reply. She had a few hunches who this person would be, but she couldn't be sure and didn't want to point out the wrong person. Who knew what the consequences would be?

Every time this person texted her, she would ask who it was, but it was obvious that this person didn't want her to know because she would never get an answer from them, just another mysterious text.

_Can't you just tell me who you are?_ She would beg him.

_If I told you who I was, you could get hurt. You know how the girl's of Westchester are, except for you, of course. Lol. _he would reply to her.

She sighed.

_How would I know if I loved you if you refuse to tell me your identity? _she responded.

_Well, my dear, if you love me, you'll see the signs. I grace you with small signs of affection, yet you never seem to notice. _he told her.

_ What do you mean? What have you done? Will you tell me?_ she asked.

_Some advice for you search: **pay attention to the small things. **_he sent.

She told him that his "advice" wasn't much to go on and demanded more, but she couldn't get another response from him.

"Layne!" her older brother, Chris, called from downstairs.

"Yeah?" she called back.

"I'm stopping by the mall to get some new CD's," he shouted from his room. "Want to come?"

She considered saying no, but then thought against it. She needed to get some fresh air anyway.

"Yeah! Just a second," she replied.

Layne ran to her closet and grabbed herself a _Hollywood Undead _hoodie and stuffed her phone in her pocket along with her wallet.

"Hurry up, Layne!" Chris called.

"I'm coming!" she cried, running down the stairs, through the kitchen and into Chris's car, trying to wave all thoughts of her mystery man from her mind.

**-*-*-*-**

Layne walked around Hot Topic looking at all of the band logo's that lined the rack of CD's. _Cage the Elephant, Hollywood Undead, Rise Against, Rage Against Machine, Three Days Grace, The Strokes._ She picked up an album from The Strokes and started towards the cash register. She had remembered a song that she had heard on the radio the other day from them on the way over. She started to hum the song quietly to herself, but she must have not been paying very good attention, because she felt herself run into someone, dropping the CD.

"Oh, gosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there," she apologized to the person--a boy. She recognized her voice from somewhere, but couldn't place it. She couldn't see the boy's face since it was so dark and they were standing in one of the corners of the store, where it was the darkest.

"It's okay, but it's my fault. I didn't see you either," the boy replied with an odd grin.

"Sorry," she mumbled again, about to leave.

"That's okay," he smirked.

"What?" she asked when she saw that his caramel-brown eyes had flickered to mirror her green ones and hadn't moved.

"Don't recognize your study hall buddy?" he asked, mischief playing in his puppy dog eyes.

That's when it hit her.

"Derrick?" she asked.

"Hey Layne," he smirked. "I wondered when you would recognize me."

Memories flooded Layne's mind. Derrick and her used to have study hall together and Meena had a crush on him, like pretty much every other girl _except_ for Layne and Meena had dared Layne to talk to him, since no one else was. Layne, trying to prove a point, started talking to Derrick and soon enough, Layne was laughing to all of his jokes, helping him with all of his girl problems, giving him advice and holding dear to his secrets that he trusted with no one but her. They used to joke around all the time, but since the semester was over and their classes had changed, they didn't even see each other anymore, and besides, Dylan, his ever-so-loving girlfriend, would never approve of their friendship.

Layne laughed.

"Hey," she chirped happily, glad to have an old friend back in her life. "What are you doing in _here_? I thought you were scared of Hot Topic!"

Derrick chuckled.

"I am," he replied.

"But...?" she inquired.

He smirked.

"It's almost Cam's birthday and he hasn't got the new Strokes album yet, so I came to get it for him," he replied.

Layne smiled.

"I'm about to buy one of their CD's," she told him.

Just when she thought that she wasn't going to be thinking about the unknown text admirer, she thought she felt her phone vibrate and yanked it out of her front pocket violently, hoping it was another text--her heart was in her throat, yearning for one.

But her screen was blank.

She exhaled and she felt her heart drop into her stomach, burning in the acid.

_What's wrong with me?_

Derrick stared at her with strange eyes as her face fell.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Of course! It's just...I thought I felt my phone vibrate is all," she replied honestly.

Amusement flickered into his eyes, along with something else that had vanished as quickly as it had come, so Layne had not had the time to decipher it.

They stared at each other for a moment.

"Textaholic?" Derrick asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" she asked. "No, it's not like that at all."

When they had study hall together, she had told him how much it bothered her to have him, a former textaholic, checking his phone every few seconds, thinking that he felt it go off. She didn't want him to call her a hypocrite.

"Don't lie, Layne. I thought I was you're best friend!" he teased playfully. And it was true, he _had_ been her best friend since it was _him_ who had been there for her when she was trying to desperately to get over Dempsey and start liking someone else. But, like all the other boys, she soon tired of him.

She rolled her eyes at him.

"You know you're--" she started.

"LAYNE!" Chris shouted from the entrance of the store. "C'mon. We've got to go!"

Layne turned back to Derrick.

"Sorry, but I've got to go," she said hurriedly. "Later!"

And with one last check on her phone, she rushed out of the store, leaving the young Derrick Harrington staring after her.

** -*-*-*-**

**HELLO, MY NAME IS: **

_Layne Abeley_

**AND I'M A: **

_textaholic_** .**

**-*-*-*-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** --Textaholic

**Summary:** --The story of a textaholic.

**Disclaimer:** --We, _-ForeverStartsTonight_ and _WakeMeUpWhenItsYesterday_, hereby disclaim the characters, the city of Westchester, New York, the songs and all of the lyrics. However, the plot is completely of Mersaydez's own creation.

**Author's Note:** Hi. Okay, So this is _WakeMeUpWhenItsYesterday_. I'm co-authoring this story and really this is just a filler chapter. Meeting characters and all. So, this is _–ForeverStartsTonight_ and I would just like to thank my totally awesome co-author for writing this with me, because she's totally amazing and I had probably no idea where I was going with this story, so thanks Allie (:

**-*-*-*-**

_We'll do it all. Everything. On our own. We don't need anything or anyone._

Layne sighed after reading the message once. And then again. And again. It wasn't making much since to her at the moment, but then again, none of the messages he- she assumed, she hoped, it was a "he"- was sending her. She flipped her overused black Motorola Razr shut and placed it on the wooden nightstand next to her queen-sized bed. It was a Monday and Monday meant another school day at Briarwood-Octavian High School. Oh, the irony. For Layne, BOHS was just another popularity contest. It was full of Barbies and Kens. Basically, it was full of fake teenagers with dark secrets and shitty personalities. There were of course, those very few people that didn't resemble a child's play toy in looks and personality. Layne liked to consider herself one of those people.

Layne was one of those people.

She got out of bed and quickly threw on a pair of skinny jeans and and a Muse band t-shirt. She scraped a brush through her hair, teeth, and eyelashes, grabbed her phone, and made her way down the wooden stairs.

"'Morning, hun," Mrs. Abeley cooed, placing a plate of pancakes on the glass table for Layne to eat.

"'Morning," she grumbled a response.

She took a seat next to her brother Chris and starting make her way through the pancakes with a fork.

"Chris, your taking Layne home from school today, correct?" Mrs. Abeley asked her brother. He mumbled an incoherent response.

A moment later he responded, "Yeah, whatever."

Chris was the complete polar opposite of Layne. He was popular and seemed to actually care what people thought of him. He was also co-captain of the baseball team at school. It made Layne sick. Chris often made fun of Layne, in a brotherly way, for being so different, but it never quite seemed to faze her. If she didn't let people like Massie Block and her precious Pretty Committee get to her, she certainly wouldn't let her brother.

"You ready?" Her brother asked turning to look at her.

She put away the phone that she was blankly staring at, gave a nod and stood up from her seat at the table. She then grabbed her black and green schoolbag and walked out of the front door, straight to her brother's Ford Pickup truck.

**-*-*-*-**

When Layne arrived at BOHS she made her way to the side of the school where she met her friends every morning. When she got there she saw Meena, Heather, Kori, and Strawberry sitting against the building.

"Laynekins!" Heather yelled sarcastically. Layne smirked.

"Hey, you guys."

"I am so not ready for school. I have like four tests and I mean it's a  
freaking Monday! I hate this place." Kori complained, being the one to usually fret about her grades.

"Don't we all?" Layne responded, saying it more as a statement than a  
question.

She took a seat next to them and grabbed her original iPod out of her bag. As she was placing her headphones into her ears she felt her phone vibrate. She frantically threw her iPod onto the concrete and dug her Razr out of her back pocket. She flipped open the phone only to be disappointed by the message she saw:

_I hope you got to school okay. Have a good day. Love you bunches -Mom._

Layne let out a long and exasperated sigh, while hitting her head against the brick wall that was BCHS. When did her mom even learn how to text?

"'Er, dude? What's your problem? You almost killed someone trying to get your phone out and now you're like in some kind of emo depression." Strawberry asked with a curious glint in her eye.

Layne coughed up a laugh, "I was not. And I am not! I'm just sad because... my mom said we weren't having lasagna for dinner." _Lasagna for dinner, Layne?_ _Your an idiot_, she thought to herself.

"No comment," Strawberry laughed loudly.

Layne glared at her for a second before she spotted Claire walking with Massie and the rest of the Pretty Committee along the side of the school.

"Claire!" Layne shouted.

Claire snapped her head around and smiled when she saw it was Layne that was calling her.

"Hey!" Claire shouted back. She quickly glanced at Massie before making her way over to where Layne was standing with her friends.

"I have to tell you something!" Layne told her.

"What?" Claire inquired.

But just as Layne was about to answer, her phone vibrated and she frantically searched for it, yanking it out of her back pocket like she wouldn't be able to survive without it.

"Layne?" Claire raised her eyebrow.

Layne ignored her questioning stare and quickly checked her inbox.

_I could stare at you all day_.

Layne smiled.

Layne wildly looked around the school grounds, desperately searching for someone looking at her, but found no one except for Claire, whose face was masked with a bewildered expression. She had never seen Layne react like that to a text.

She thought it was slightly stalker-ish, but she still found it sort of cute. This person must've known her pretty well, because she'd been losing sleep talking to this person all night and he seemed to know a lot about her favorite bands, her favorite place to shop and other such things. She wondered if it could be one of her closer guy friends, like Dempsey Solomon.

_Oh, wait. Dempsey is with Kristen. _Layne remembered. He heart dropped.

"Layne?" Claire called her name again.

"Huh?" Layne's head snapped up.

Claire held a confused expression on her face.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

Layne blushed.

"This is what I've got to talk to you about," Layne answered.

She grabbed Claire's arm and they walked over to the Great Oak and sat under it.

Layne inhaled deeply before she told Claire all about how someone started texting her and how this person knew a lot about her. Claire suggested that it was just a stalker, but Layne pointed out that this person didn't seem anything like some creepy stalker, and the stuff this person knew wasn't general information that everyone knew. She would have had to tell them. And this person just seemed…so amazing.

Finally, Layne admitted sort of having a small crush on him despite the fact that she didn't know who it was.

"So, did you ever reply to the last one he sent you?" Claire asked.

Layne looked surprised.

"I completely forgot!" she answered, grabbing her phone.

-*-*-*-

**HELLO, MY NAME IS: **

_Layne Abeley_

**AND I'M A: **

_textaholic_** .**

-*-*-*-

**-We like reviews. Thanks for reading!**

_Ciao,_

**-ForeverStartsTonight** _&&_ **WakeMeUpWhenItsYesterday**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** --Textaholic

**Summary:** --The story of a textaholic.

**Disclaimer:** --We, _-ForeverStartsTonight_ and _WakeMeUpWhenItsYesterday_, hereby disclaim the characters, the city of Westchester, New York, the songs and all of the lyrics. However, the plot is completely of Mersaydez's own creation.

**Author's Note: **

_If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Layne Abeley was sitting in the last class of the day, taking notes, when she practically jumped out of her skin trying to grab at her phone.

"Layne, are you alright?" the teacher, Miss Gambles, asked.

Layne looked up sharply, looking almost embarrassed.

"Of course, Miss Gambles, I'm perfectly fine," Layne smiled sweetly. "I was just cold, and you know what 'whooooooooooooshiee' thingy that you do when you're cold? That's what happened."

Miss Gambles, of course, had no idea what Layne was talking about, but she nodded her head, smiled and looked away, leaving Layne feeling more embarrassed than ever. She could just feel her cheeks flushing scarlet as Derrick Harrington happened to glance her way and seemed to laugh at her. She stuck her tongue out at him and glanced down at her phone.

She sighed heavily.

When would the person who kept sending these messages finally reveal himself? Or better yet, how would she make him?

She didn't even bother to reply to his last text. Why would she if he wouldn't tell her who he was? It's not like she would publicly humiliate him like a certain Massie Block would. But that's when her phone vibrated again.

What's the "whooshiee" thing that people do when they're cold? LOL

Layne's mouth dropped open as her army green eyes quickly scanned the room for someone either looking at her or looking at a phone.

No one.

Thousands of questions ran through her mind.

Who was this person? Was he in this class with her? Why was he texting her all of these weird things that didn't make any sense? The final bell rang and Layne and everyone else packed up their things and quickly exited the spacious room. She was just walking out the door when Derrick walked past her humming a familiar tune. Layne knew that tune from somewhere; it seemed so familiar. It was on the tip of her tongue, but she couldn't quite make the words come out. What is it? She asked herself.

Right then, things started to click into place.

She had a theory and she quickly scanned through the texts that her nameless admirer sent her.

_We'll do it all. Everything. On our own. We don't need anything or anyone. If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

It was a song.

She knew this song.

"Ugh!" She cried out loud, not caring who heard her.

"Looks like the little freak is having a mental breakdown," Massie Block chided as she and the Pretty Committee walked past Layne. Layne simply rolled her eyes; she was used to being Massie's main target simply because she didn't feel like being a clone of Massie and her band of idiots, minus Claire, of course.

Besides, Layne had other, more important things to think about other than whatever Massie Block had to say.

Like what the name of this song was.

"Layne!" Someone yelled to her, snapping her out of her thoughts. She turned to see Claire walking away from the Pretty Committee and heading towards her. She was clad in designer everything, all which Layne assumed was Massie's, but she still had her old Keds hugging her size six and a half feet. Layne smiled at her.

"Hello, m'dear." She coo'ed in a fake british accent. Claire laughed, but quickly put a serious face on.

"I have a plan!" Claire squealed excitedly.

"What. Is your plan?" Layne mimicked playfully. Claire rolled her eyes, but continued looking excited.

"I know how we can find out who your secret admirer is!"

Layne lost all playfulness, and quickly put herself on full alert, "And how are you going to do that?"

"Okay, so I was thinking. What if we had like a fundraiser for some random cause, and at the fundraiser, you got on the stage or whatever and you were like: Secret Admirer? Come out, come out, where ever you are?"

Layne laughed softly, but was actually disappointed that Claire was joking. She was almost counting on Claire to have a realistic plan.

Then. . . it hit her.

"Claire! You. Are. A Genius."

"That's what they tell me... 'er, why?" Claire asked.

"We _will _have a fundraiser! Except it'll be like a dance, with music and junk-"

"Okay?" Claire waited.

"And I'll tell my secret admirer to come to it, which I'm sure he will. And look," Layne took her phone out, "he's sending me lyrics from some song. If I find out what that song is, play it at the fundraiser, and ask him to come forward, he most likely will right? And then I'll know!"

Claire just stared at her with a blank expression.

"What?" Layne asked her.

Claire blinked a few times, "I'm just kind of amazed. You _just _thought of that? Like just now? You should be a ninja!"

"Is this your way of telling me you're in?"

"I'm in."

Layne smiled despite herself. She was finally going to find out who he (Oh, God, please let it be a he) was. She just knew if she put that much effort into finding out who he was, he would show himself. She didn't know how she knew, but she did.

"So what first?" Claire asked.

"First, we need to actually find a foundation. Y'know for the fundraiser? We also need to make sure P. Burns will let us do this. And most importantly, I. Need. To. Find. Out. What. That. Song. Is." Layne impersonated a robot.

"Oh! I know what foundation we can raise money for!"

"Hmm?"

"The save the dolphin foundation!" Layne snorted in response.

"Is that really what it's called?"

"Yup."

Layne sighed, "STD it is then, that'll spark people's attention at this school." And Layne was serious. STD, was like Briarwood-Octavian High School student's middle names. Claire finally got it and busted out laughing. Claire was smart when it came to school work, but jokes and common sense weren't really her thing.

Suddenly, Layne's phone buzzed. She literally broke her pinkie nail getting it out of her bag, she then pressed read.

_You look pretty today:)_

Layne let out a loud sigh and then quickly looked in all directions. Of course, there wasn't really a point in that. Everyone had their phones out.

Claire rolled her eyes, "We need to find out who this guy is quick, or you might like, like... die or something."

Layne stuck her tongue out at her, but silently agreed.

**HELLO, MY NAME IS:**

_Layne Abeley_

**AND I'M A:**

_textaholic_** .**


End file.
